A School Council Meeting
by wolfairer
Summary: It is another day at World Academy and that meant another meeting. Once again nothing was really done, but what happens when Alfred and Arthur start an argument and Arthur leaves in anger, but who is the teen that decided to follow Arthur and comfort him in his own special way. Yaoi inside so don't like don't read. Also the pairing is FrUK so again don't like the pairing don't read


**Hi Wolfairer here and I'm back with yet another one shot. Anyway this is a FrUK High school AU so I hope that you enjoy it. Like normal there is a list of the character human names if you aren't use to them. **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany**

**Feliciano Vargas - North Italy**

**Kiku Honda - Japan**

**Yao Wang - China**

**Ivan Braginski - Russia**

**Alfred F. Jones - America**

**Francis Bonnefoy - France**

**Arthur Kirkland - England**

It's a normal day in World Academy and as usual there was the weekly school council meeting. The participants were meant to be talking about different ways that the subjects could be improved, however as normal within these types of meetings the members found themselves doing anything but that.

There was a blonde haired teen that had his hair combed back so that his fringe was not in front of his pale blue eyes. He was dressed in the traditional uniform for the academy which was checkered pants which were both a light and dark purple colour. He was also wearing a white dress shirt with a dark green tie as well. Over the shirt and tie was a royal blue polyester blazer which has the school's logo on the top sleeve.

The muscular blonde had another teenage boy latched onto his arm. This other teenager had auburn coloured hair that was cut just above his ear, however there was one strand of hair that refused to be controlled and stuck out in a curl shape. "Luddy we could even have pasta tonight and then watch a movie, but nothing too scary."

"Feliciano, I told you I don't mind what we do, but right now isn't really the right time to talk about it." stated Ludwig.

Feliciano's smile left his face and the Italian nodded to the other in understanding. Then Feliciano let go of Ludwig and took his sit next to another young man that had jet black hair that covered his ears slightly. The teen also had a rather pale complexion and also had dark brown eyes that looked like they could look straight into a person's soul. The teen was known as Kiku and once Feliciano sat down next to him, Kiku offered the other a small smile and then started the conversation once again with the other that was sat next to him.

This teenage had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, the teen also had a light skin colour like Kiku and his eyes were a light brown colour. "I swear Kiku, there is something going on with them." growled the long haired teen under his breath.

"Yao-san, I think you are putting too much thought into it."

Yao just let out a small grunt and his eyes moved on to another person within the room. The rather tall teenager had glistening beige hair that was cut short. As well as his school uniform he had a rather long scarf around his neck and that covered his chin slightly. The male had hard violet eyes that seemed to be watching another member of the council who was sitting opposite him.

This young man was wearing glasses over his light blue eyes. He had short blonde hair that had a cowlick sticking out in the front of his hair. The male teen was also wearing the uniform, however instead of the blue blazer; he was wearing an American bomber jacket. The teen that was known as Alfred was eating a large hamburger with some of the sauce leaking out of the bottom of the bun onto the table. Next to the leaked sauce on the table was a drinks container that had a straw sticking out of the top of it. While eating the burger Alfred was watching the small scene going on across the table.

Sat next to the white haired teen sat a long haired blonde that looked like he had dark blue sapphires for eyes, The teen could have been mistaken for a female, however he had small facial hair on his chin and also he was wearing the boy's uniform for the academy. The male was smiling to show his bight, white teeth off. His small was directed to yet another blonde who was sat next to him.

However this blonde's hair was short and messy that seemed to refuse to be tamed at all. The male also had forest green eyes; however his eyebrows seemed to bring everyone's attention to them due to them being thick and bushy. The short haired blonde glared at the other sat next to him and hissed out "Francis if you don't bloody move your hand now, I swear to God you will find yourself dick-less."

The long haired blonde moved his hand up the Brit's thigh more and says "But mon cher, I know you like it and wish that I did more than touch you there."

The Brit let his rage take over and punched Francis on the arm and yelled at him "I would never want you to lay one bloody finger on me. You're nothing more than a nasty, foul, garlic munching frog!"

Ludwig at this point had finally had enough with the others and slammed his fists on the table and barked out "Everyone shut up and sit down! We need to start this meeting and I for one want to get everything on the agenda done for once!"

Everyone in the council looked at the angered German and once Ludwig knew that he had everyone's attention he started to speak again, but this time calmer. "Right, first up is the mock exams. Some of the students think that they are useless and not needed. However the head says that they are important. So does anyone-"

"I have a great idea to improve the exams. We scrap them altogether and get questioned by the teacher. Then with every question answered correctly the student gets a burger!" yelled out Alfred while holding his own half eaten burger in the air.

The Brit let out a small *tsk* noise and spoke up "Alfred, you amaze me with your stupidity. Not only would the health of the academy be in danger, but it would cost the school a lot for something like that. I mean seriously, that whole idea is stupid and pointless."

Alfred looked at the messy haired teen in offence and replies "Why are you always against my ideas? I mean it's not like you say anything to help solve the problem in these things. All you do is sit there and scowl at everyone Arthur."

Arthur stood up slamming his palms on the table and leaning towards Alfred slightly. "Well if you bring up any useful ideas I won't bloody complain about it. I don't find the point of telling you what I think because it's not like the head is going to listen to us."

"Well if you feel like that then why are you even in the council?"

Arthur paused which did not get missed by some of the members of the council that was watching the argument unfold. "I'm here so that I make sure wankers like you don't fuck this bloody school up."

Alfred glares at Arthur and states "That's a lie. You're just here so that you have a reason to be around us, because you have no friend except for your fucking pretend ones."

Some of the others gasped under their breathes and muttered out between themselves. Arthur straightens himself up and quickly makes his way out of the room. Arthur dodges the other students in the hall way and tried his best to hold back his tears. Arthur hated to cry in public and could feel a stray tear roll down his cheek. Arthur reached a large steel door and opened it to reveal a flight of stairs. Arthur quickly started to run up them and once at the top of the stairs opens another door to reveal bright sunlight.

Arthur walks out onto the roof of the school building and slams the door shut behind him. Arthur places one of his arms against the wall and rests his head against it. The blonde Brit released his tears and slowly there were tear spots on the ground and Arthur's sleeve. Suddenly Arthur could hear what Alfred had said to him not so long ago and rage filled Arthur's small form.

Arthur punched the wall with the arm he was not leaning against and carries on punching the defenceless wall. The blonde did not even realise that he started to make his knuckles bleed due to the rugged bricks used to build the wall.

Then the blonde was brought out of his small raging fit when a voice quietly said "Arthur."

Arthur turned to the doorway and saw the teen with long blonde hair stood there. Francis gets closer to Arthur who moved so that his back was now up against the wall now. Arthur glares at the French teen and snarls out "If you've come here to gloat at me Frog, you should just piss off and leave me alone. I can't be arsed with your bloody crap."

Francis sends Arthur a concerned smile and states quickly "You're wrong mon ami, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. Alfred did say some cruel things to you."

Francis looked down at the ground out of embarrassment and that's when he noticed it. There were a few drops of blood on the floor. Arthur looked down to see what the other was staring at and saw the blood.

Without saying a word Francis took Arthur's small bleeding hand into own of his own. Arthur did not know why, but his blood ended up racing to his face so that he was wearing a pink blush on his cheeks.

The Frenchman slowly brought the other's had closer to his face and gently, once Arthur's hand was close enough, kissed the Brit's knuckle where it started to scab over.

Arthur's face was now completely red and this was due to him being both flustered and also in rage due to what Francis did. Arthur quickly pulled his hand from the other and snapped "Why the hell did you do that Frog?"

Francis just shrugged his shoulders and replied "I just wanted to kiss it better for you mon cher. Now come on, I need to sort out your hand."

Before Arthur was able to reply, Francis grabbed his non bleeding hand and started to lead him down the stairs away from the roof.

Once the pair was at the bottom of them Francis did not let go of Arthur's hand and pulled him down the corridor. Arthur tried his best to get out of the other blonde's grip, however Francis just tightened his grip around the Brit's hand. Arthur gave in and let himself be dragged by Francis. The French teen realised that some of the other students within the academy watched the pair in complete shock due to them holding hands. The students were also whispering with each other; however the blue eyed teen could not really be bothered about what they were thinking and was more worried with the messy haired Englishman whose hand he was holding onto.

Arthur wondered where Francis was leading him and why he would not let go of him. Arthur had a slight blush still on his cheeks due to the other students staring at him, which was making him feel uncomfortable.

Francis finally reached where he wanted to go with the Brit and tugged him harder to make their pace quicker. Francis pushed the blue, wooden door open and pulled Arthur into the boy's toilets with him.

The bathroom walls were painted a dark blue colour. The laminated flooring was a greyish colour that gave the bathroom a rather gloomy feeling to it. On the wall were the door was two cubicles with toilets and next to them were urinals. The sinks were on the wall furthest from the door and Francis lead Arthur over towards them. Above the sinks were some mirrors and Arthur could see that his eyes were slightly red due to him crying and also that his cheeks were a bright pink colour as well.

Francis let go of the smaller teen's hand and in one of his top pockets pulled out a light blue handkerchief. The French teen put the warm tap on and wet the piece of cloth and squeezed most of the water out of the handkerchief so that it was only damp.

Francis reached out and took Arthur's injured hand once again and then, as gentle as he could, the French blonde whipped the blue cloth over Arthur's grazed knuckles.

The Brit hisses out in pain and tries to pull his hand away from Francis; however the blue eyed blonde had a strong grip on his hand and did not let go.

"Mon cher, I need to get all the dirt out of the cut, otherwise it could get infected." reasoned Francis.

Arthur nodded to the other and watched as Francis carefully cleaned Arthur's hand. The younger teen watched Francis hands dance tenderly around Arthur's hand and made sure that no dirt was left on that hand.

Francis could feel the other's eyes on him and gave it no thought and carried on working on the injured hand.

Once Francis is happy with his work on Arthur's knuckles he started to run the hot water tap once again and tries to clean his handkerchief the best he could under the flowing water.

Arthur watches Francis in confusion and asks "Why are you helping me?"

Francis lets out a small chuckle and turns off the water tap. Then the French blonde turned slightly so that he was able to see Arthur better and quietly replies "Because I care for you."

Arthur scoffs at Francis' statement and looks away from him and quietly says while looking at the green floor. "Yeah right. No one cares for me, especially you Frog. Alfred was right, I have no proper friends and I will always be alone in life."

Suddenly a sharp pain courses its way through Arthur's cheek. Arthur's hand shots up to his hurting cheek. Arthur looks at Francis once again to see his raised hand and everything clicked together in his brain. Francis had slapped him across the face.

Arthur gets angry due to what the other did and quickly slammed Francis up against the wall and Arthur keeps hold of Francis' blazer's collar and pulls him off the wall slightly to just slam him back against it.

Francis yelps out in surprise and his eyes meet Arthur's vivid green ones.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" growled the British teenager.

"Because you're wrong Arthur."

"Oh yeah and why exactly am I wrong?"

"I told you that I care for you. In fact I have cared for you for a while and I would never let you be alone and miserable."

Francis is able to unbalance Arthur with his words and the messy haired blonde let go of the other's blazer and take a few steps away from Francis and whispers out. "Leave."

Francis does not listen to the other's command and instead gets closer to Arthur and whispers out "Why?"

Without thinking Arthur forcefully pushes his lips against Francis'. Francis tenses up, not sure what was happening, due to him thinking that it was a dream and not really happening. Francis finally realised that it was really happening and before he could kiss back, he felt Arthur pulled his lips away from him.

Francis looked into Arthur's fearful eyes and yet again got cut off by Arthur stuttering out "I-I'm so-sorry. I-I shouldn't ha-have done that."

After Arthur finished speaking the blonde quickly turned around and was about to leave the bathroom so that he could get away from Francis as fast as he could.

However Francis could tell what the other was planning and quickly places his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was to ask what Francis was doing, but suddenly the confused Brit was turned around by the other and Arthur's lips were met by Francis' pair.

Arthur quickly started to kiss the Frenchman back and wrapped his arms around Francis' slender neck pulling the pair closer. Francis smiled into the kiss and slowly moved his hands down to rest them on Arthur's hips.

Finally the long haired teen breaks the kiss and gently places his forehead against Arthur's. "I am sorry mon amour, I didn't fully understand what was happening then before and I didn't have time to react before you pulled away."

Francis then hugs Arthur close to him and rests his chin in amongst chin in Arthur's untamed hair. Arthur smiles to himself and has he head resting on Francis' well-toned chest. Arthur could easily smell the cologne that Francis was wearing and the smell relaxed the Brit slightly.

"Arthur I hope you realise how much I care for you, I mean all I have ever wanted is you to be happy." Francis quietly said.

"Thank you Francis. That really means a lot to me. Also I care for you too."

"I know mon lapin."

With that Francis kissed in amongst Arthur's hair and then places his head back where it was. Arthur was so relaxed in the other's arms that he did not even realised that he had closed his eyes

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and banged against the wall. This made Arthur's eyes snap open. Francis breaks the hug so Arthur turns around to see a shocking sight.

Alfred was in the doorway and was passionately kissing a rather shocked Russian. Alfred breaks the kiss and laughs, then starts the pull Ivan deeper into the bathroom. The American finally turns around and spots the other two blondes stood in the bathroom with him and Ivan. Alfred lets out a small, nervous chuckle then realises that Ivan was still stood rather close to him.

The blonde American shoved Ivan away from his and then yelled at him "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll fucking suffocate you with your crappy scarf you never take off!"

With that Alfred stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door after him. This made Arthur and Francis wince due to the loud noise. Ivan quietly chuckled to himself and spoke while facing the way Alfred left. "I love it when he pretends to be in the closet still. It makes our games more interesting."

Then the white haired teen leaves the bathroom going after Alfred.

The two blondes stand still for a minute and then suddenly the pair break down in laughter and happy tears. Francis after a couple of minutes calms down and stops his laughter while watching the smaller teen. The Frenchman grabs hold of Arthur's chin and turns his face slightly so that he could see it.

Arthur's laughter quickly comes to a stop and his emerald green eyes meet Francis' ocean blue pair. "Arthur, I love you. Will you please do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Arthur's blood quickly made its way up to his cheeks to give them a rosy pink colour. Arthur started to nod his head and suddenly Francis clapped his hands together and yelled out "That is wonderful!"

Arthur's cheeks change colour a bit more and suddenly Arthur found his lips being against Francis'. Arthur started to kiss back, however Francis quickly broke the kiss and grabbed Arthur's hand and slowly started to pull him towards the doorway.

Arthur is surprised at the suddenly movement and nearly tripped over. Once walking properly again, Arthur asked his new boyfriend "Francis where exactly are we going?"

"I want to show you off to my friends mon cher."

"Hey, I'm not a fashion accessory for you to wear, so I don't need to be showed off Frog." Growled the Brit

"I know, but I'm happy you're finally going out with me, so come on."

With that Francis pulled Arthur more forcefully and the pair started their new lives with each other in them.

**Well that is it for this one shot, I hope you enjoyed it and please R and R, I love it when I get reviews.**


End file.
